


Chocolate Bliss

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Some people claim chocolate is an aphrodisiac.





	Chocolate Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Author's Note: Written for [](http://inell.livejournal.com/profile)[**inell**](http://inell.livejournal.com/) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/wizard_love/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/wizard_love/)**wizard_love** 2006.  


* * *

"Would you like to try a sample?" the salesgirl asked. "It's one of our best sellers, especially this time of year."

"Yes, please," Hermione replied, trying not to sound too eager.

She saw Charlie sigh impatiently from the corner of her eye and patently ignored him. She'd spent enough time earlier in Quality Quidditch Supplies, wandering forlorn and bored beside him as he extolled the virtues of this particular racing broom or that incredible broom polish. How he could possibly be bored inside a sweets shop, she couldn't understand. It had to be one of the mysteries of men.

Accepting the piece the salesgirl held out to her, Hermione bit into the chocolate, stifling a moan of bliss. The chocolate was bittersweet and seductive on her tongue, dark and rich and decadently delicious as it slowly melted away.

"I'll take a pound," Hermione said, once she'd swallowed the last scrumptious bit. "Charlie, you should try some. They're really, really good!"

"Maybe later," Charlie replied as Hermione handed over her coins and accepted the wrapped box. Undeterred, Hermione linked her arm through his as they left the shop, waving to Neville and Susan on the cobbled street as they emerged into the chilly late winter afternoon. "Flourish and Blott's next, I suppose?"

Hermione was sorely tempted, but shook her head. "We'll go next time, love. The book I want won't be released until next week. I can wait a week."

"Home, then?" Charlie asked, sounding so hopeful Hermione nearly laughed.

"Home," she agreed. "I think I've taxed your patience enough for one day."

Charlie smiled, the one that always made her feel warm and beautiful and loved. Grasping her packages more tightly, she slid her other hand into Charlie's, ignoring his surprised yelp when she pulled him into the alley separating the chocolatier's shop from its neighbour.

"Hermione, what in blazes are we doing mmph," Charlie started to ask, his question stopped when she dropped the parcels, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him rather thoroughly. Once she let him up for air he instead asked, "What was that for?"

"I'm thanking you for your patience." She kissed him again, hands kneading his shoulders before sliding down his chest.

Groaning, Charlie gathered her closer to him, breaking the kiss to murmur, "It couldn't wait until we got home?"

"No, it couldn't." Hermione's tongue darted out, licking at the seam of Charlie's mouth. "I decided I didn't want to wait that long."

She hooked her leg behind his knee, one hand cupping him through his trousers, rubbing gently. Judging by Charlie's moan as he crushed her against him, mouth plundering her own, she'd won.

"Saucy wench," he breathed, leaving her mouth to trail hot kisses along her jawline and down the delicate column of her throat. "Here? Now?"

Hermione giggled softly, hands slipping beneath his heavy winter robes, finding his belt buckle. "They do say chocolate is an aphrodisiac."

"Merlin, Hermione!" Charlie's hand closed over one breast, squeezing gently before brushing a thumb across one nipple, feeling it harden beneath her robes. "It's freezing out here!"

"You'll keep me warm." Her head tipped back, granting further access to her throat, pleased when Charlie took advantage of the silent invitation. His hands were at her hips, gathering robes and wool skirt in his hands, bunching them around her waist. She pushed her knickers down, stepping out of them almost daintily before she unbuckled his belt and undid the flies on his trousers.

His hand went between her legs, sliding past her folds. "You're already wet," Charlie murmured, sounding surprised.

Hermione moaned, unfastening his robes and running her hands under his shirt, skimming them down his chest, then running along his back to clasp him around the neck. She loved the way he felt, his skin a patchwork quilt of textures—the crisp, prickly feel of chest hair, the soft skin at his nape, the slick feel of scar tissue from numerous burns under her fingertips. "Charlie…" she whispered, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. "Touch me, Charlie…"

She whimpered as two large, blunt fingers slid into her, his thumb stroking her clit. "Naughty girl," he said into her ear, his voice rough. "Here in broad daylight, my hand under your skirt. Anyone could look down here and see me, see us, see how wicked and wanton you are. You want that, don't you? You want to be seen."

Crying out softly, Hermione rolled her hips, rocking against his stroking fingers in her cunt. "Just want you," she moaned. "Just want you."

"Oh, you've got me," Charlie growled, his fingers moving faster within her. His thumb danced along her clit, circling and stroking. Hermione bit down on his shoulder as she came, shuddering, the taste of wool from his robes mixing with the taste of chocolate and Charlie in her mouth.

She moaned as his fingers left her, large hands cupping her bottom and lifting her, pressing her back against the brick wall of the chocolatier's shop. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, clutching tightly. A corner of her mind was amused to see her knickers dangling from one ankle, and then Charlie had his cock against her entrance, sliding up, and in, and then she didn't notice anything but him.

"So wet," Charlie panted into her ear, thrusting into her, "so tight. God, I love fucking you. Can you imagine, Hermione? Can you imagine someone glancing down this alley and seeing us? They'd see my cock sliding in and out of your hot pussy, hear the way you beg me to drive into you harder and faster, hear you beg to let you come."

Hermione mewled, her legs tightening around him as he raised and lowered her along his cock, driving deeply into her as far as he could go. Charlie nipped at her throat, his breath hot against her skin, his words driving her into frenzy. "Please, Charlie, please," she sobbed. "So close, Charlie. I want to come, want to feel you come inside me. So good, so close, oh please…"

"My wanton bookworm." Charlie sounded pleased, thrusting harder into her as she clutched at his shoulders, fingers sinking deep. He flexed his hips and she came apart, tearing his name from her lips.

She clamped around him, milking his cock, writhing in total ecstatic abandonment, and was rewarded by his own groan as he stiffened and emptied into her, spilling into her depths. She felt his lips on the curve of her neck, whispering her name against her skin as he pulled out of her and lowered her to the ground.

They busied themselves with a few quick Cleaning charms, pulling clothing and patting hair back into place as they caught their breaths, shivering as the heat of passion faded and wintry chill returned to seep past layers of wool into their bones.

"Now we can go home," Hermione said almost primly, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Not just yet," Charlie replied, picking up their shopping purchases and escorting her from the alley. "I want to stop by the chocolate shop again."

"But we just came from there!"

Charlie flashed a quick grin. "So we did. I want to buy more of that chocolate." He winked. "I hear some people claim it's an aphrodisiac."


End file.
